Tu n'es pas seul
by Larme de Cristal
Summary: La guerre laisse des douleurs et des plaies qui ne disparaissent jamais vraiment. Et Temari voit bien que le cœur de Shikamaru est rempli de ces maux. Ils ne sont pas les héros d'un livre, juste des créatures de porcelaine pouvant se briser au moindre choc. / Spoil Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja.


**Hello ! Et voici de nouveau un OS sur l'univers de Naruto, cette fois-ci un pur ShikaTema ! :D Je vous préviens, il se passe après la Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja, il y a donc un ou deux spoils, notamment le fait que Shikaku Nara est mort. Voilà, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira et bonne lecture !**

**Musique**

**Gothic Storm - Forever Alone**

* * *

**Les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Tu n'es pas seul**

* * *

Temari s'arrêta devant la maison des Nara. Le temps de s'étirer, puis elle sonna à la porte. Après quelques secondes d'attente, des pas se firent entendre derrière le panneau de bois et ce dernier coulissa en dévoilant la mine affligée de Yoshino Nara. La kunoichi fut stupéfaite par les années qui s'étaient creusées dans ses traits. Elle semblait avoir totalement perdu sa fougue et son impertinence d'autrefois.

\- Bonjour Temari, comment-vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle en affichant un sourire quelque peu forcé.

\- Je vais bien, merci. Et vous madame Nara ? J'espère que vous allez mieux ?

La mère de famille ne répondit rien pendant de longues minutes, se contentant de fixer un point derrière Temari avec une expression perdue. Finalement, elle reconcentra son attention sur elle et haussa rapidement les épaules.

\- Je ne pense pas que « mieux » soit le mot. Shikaku me manque énormément. Mais ne t'en fais pas pour cela. Tu venais voir Shikamaru, non ?

La jeune femme de Suna hocha la tête. Yoshino s'écarta pour la laisser entrer, puis retirer ses chaussures. Elle lui indiqua ensuite que son fils se trouvait, comme à son habitude, sur la véranda. Temari la remercia et prit la direction du jardin. Elle était déjà venue plusieurs fois ici, elle connaissait donc à peu près le chemin. Elle déboucha finalement sur une porte entrouverte à travers laquelle elle aperçût Shikamaru. Assis en face d'un plateau de shogi, il avançait les pièces une à une. De là où elle était, la jeune femme ne le voyait que de dos, ne distinguant pas contre qui il jouait. Alors, elle s'engagea sur la véranda. Une douce odeur de pin l'accueillit.

Elle haussa un sourcil quand elle vit que le chuunin était seul. Sans rien dire, elle vint s'asseoir en face de lui, de l'autre côté du plateau. Le jeune homme leva vers elle des yeux fatigués et qui semblaient ne plus jamais pouvoir pleurer tellement ils avaient versé de larmes. Aucun des deux ne dit un seul mot. C'était comme cela entre eux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Il suffisait que leurs regards se croisent et tout devenait clair.

\- Je n'ai plus personne avec qui jouer au shogi, maintenant, dit celui, absent, de Shikamaru.

\- Tu m'as moi, rétorquèrent les orbes émeraude de Temari, une lueur mi-révoltée mi-triste s'allumant dans leurs iris.

Shikamaru sourit d'un air las et replaça les pièces du jeu. Il en avança ensuite une, puis leva la tête et un air de défi se dessina dans son minuscule sourire railleur. La jeune kunoichi croisa les jambes, puis, attrapant à son tour une pièce, l'avança sur le plateau. La partie se déroula dans un silence ponctué par le_ clac _des impacts contre le bois et le chant des cigales dans le jardin. Posant une dernière pièce, Shikamaru lança une œillade vers Temari qui se laissa tomber sur le dos.

\- Tu as gagné, soupira-t-elle.

Elle entendit nettement le jeune homme l'imiter, et, alors que le silence s'était de nouveau installé, il le brisa.

\- T'as pas mal joué. Tu n'es pas aussi forte que mon père, mais tu dépasses de loin Asuma…

La kunoichi de Suna perçut la tristesse dans la voix de son camarade à l'évocation de ces deux noms. Elle savait ce que c'était de perdre des êtres proches, de se retrouver sans repères et sans personne à qui se confier. Elle tapota alors gentiment sur la jambe de Shikamaru avec la pointe de son pied, comme pour lui dire que s'il avait besoin de parler, elle était là. Elle sentit qu'il bougeait et le pied du jeune homme se retrouva contre le sien. Cependant, il garda le silence. Mais, par ce contact entre leurs peaux, Temari comprit qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de parler. Par pour l'instant. Il voulait juste sentir que quelqu'un était avec lui, qu'il n'était pas seul. Temari resta donc là, son pied contre celui de Shikamaru et savoura la mélodie reposante du jardin.

Elle ne se rappelait pas s'être endormie, mais quand ses yeux se rouvrirent, ils rencontrèrent le visage du jeune homme à quelques centimètres du sien. Il avait les paupières closes tandis que son souffle régulier caressait la joue de la jeune femme. Le soleil était descendu et jetait à présent l'ombre bienfaitrice des arbres sur la véranda. En tournant doucement la tête, Temari sentit que le chuunin avait enfouit une main dans ses cheveux blonds, l'autre étant sur son poignet. La kunoichi sourit légèrement tout en restant immobile. Puis, lentement, avec délicatesse, elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de Shikamaru. Elle ignorait pourquoi elle le faisait. Elle en avait juste envie. Une pulsion, quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler cognait dans sa poitrine. C'était un baiser doux, innocent et empli de toute la tendresse et de l'admiration qu'elle ressentait envers son camarade. Ce baiser était très différent de ce qu'elle avait lu dans les livres à l'eau de rose de sa nounou.

Et puis, ils n'étaient pas dans un de ces livres, dans ces mondes où tout finissait bien. La réalité les entourait, les plongeait dans la guerre, le malheur et la douleur. Elle n'était pas l'héroïne toute pimpante et coquette dont tous les garçons se retrouvaient immanquablement amoureux. Elle ne se préoccupait pas de sa coiffure, les innombrables cicatrices sur son corps ne lui faisaient ni chaud ni froid et elle possédait un caractère si dévastateur qu'aucun garçon ne serait tenté de s'approcher. Shikamaru n'était pas le héros sans peur et charismatique qui protégeait l'héroïne. C'était un flemmard sans motivation et il ne la protégeait pas sans cesse parce qu'il savait qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller toute seule, même s'il était toujours là quand elle se retrouvait en danger. Ils n'étaient pas des héros. Ils étaient blessés, marqués par la mort et la guerre, agrippés à leur vie de tous les jours comme à une ancre. Ils mourraient un jour. Mais, pour le moment, ils vivaient.

Et, pour le moment, Temari gardait ses lèvres contre celle du chuunin, charnues et un peu craquelées, mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Au contraire, elle sentait une étrange onde électrique la parcourir. Elle se détacha sans geste brusque. Shikamaru dormait encore. Il bougea dans son sommeil, puis la jeune femme sentit qu'il se rapprochait légèrement en se retournant sur le côté, face à elle.

Après avoir vérifié que le plateau de shogi était en sécurité et ne risquait pas de chavirer à cause d'un coup de pied malencontreux, Temari glissa son bras en travers de la taille du ninja, plongea son visage dans le tissu de son haut, contre son torse, et ferma les yeux. Elle se sentait bien là, loin de toute la violence, au chaud, avec le bruit de l'eau s'écoulant lentement comme seule musique. Et elle était contente que Shikamaru trouve quelque chose de réconfortant à sa présence.

Car elle ne le lâcherait jamais, son pleurnichard à elle.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! :D J'avoue que je suis assez contente de ce texte, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir de l'écrire (étant donné que le ShikaTema est le premier de mes OTPs dans Naruto). J'ai encore plein d'autres idées que je dois mettre à l'écrit donc je vous revois bientôt avec un autre OS. Bisous !**


End file.
